


The Mystery Behind The Maze

by IceQueen95



Series: The Maze Runner Trilogy [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Grievers, In the Maze, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Romance, The Glade, WICKED | WCKD (World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueen95/pseuds/IceQueen95
Summary: Thomas arrives in a glade at the center of a giant labyrinth. Like the other boys sent there before him, he has no memory of his previous life except his name. As he works his way through the order of the Glade, he tries to find a way for him and his friends to escape the Maze. On the other side, in the clutches of WCKD, a young girl tries to help the boys escape, resorting to various methods that could get her killed. Who is she? How is she connected to the Maze Trials? And will she be able to help the Gladers escape? Or will she suffer the consequences of her actions?





	The Mystery Behind The Maze

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Maze Runner story. I hope you like it. Lemme know what you think about it:) I will try to update as soon as I can.

****Eyes shot open. Thomas shot up, taking in deep breaths. He groaned as he began to cough and move about, when he realized that he was moving. Looking around him, he found himself in some sort of moving cage. Inside, there were boxes and buckets covered with cloths. Trying to stand on his feet, he found himself becoming dizzy and fell onto his knees.

“Hello?” He called out, coughing harshly as he looked down from where the cage was rising. Around him, sirens began to blare. He heard sounds coming from the boxes and stood up, leaning against one of the cage walls. He looked at the box and uncovered it, when he was scared by the pigs inside. Jumping back, he looked around to see if there was anything before banging his hands on the top of the cage.

“Hey! Hey! Help me!” Thomas yelled, banging his hand on the cage. The sirens got louder and louder as they approached a red light at the top of wherever the cage was going. Thomas fell to the bottom of the cage, looking around, his breathing labored.

Suddenly, two doors above the metal cage opened and sunlight poured into the cage, momentarily blinding Thomas. Covering his eyes with his arm, he blocked the sunlight from coming in before looking above to see what was there. Thomas saw a group of boys, just like him, surrounding the cage, all looking down at him. He stared at them as they began to talk amongst themselves and was startled when they opened the cage that was separating him from them.

A boy stepped down and jumped into the cage. Thomas backed up, scared out of his life. “Day one, Greenie. Rise n shine.” The boy said before pulling Thomas by the shirt out of the cage. Thomas found himself thrown on the ground, the boys crowding around him. He looked around as they talked about him, moving his eyes as he tried to take in all the new faces in front of him.

“I could use some help in the kitchen…” Thomas heard one of them say. He couldn’t take in all the new faces and everything all at once, and began to panic.

Thomas began to back away from the crowd, moving his elbows back. Rolling over, Thomas scrambled onto his legs and broke away from the crowd, running as fast as he could. 

“We got a runner.” One of the boys called out as they watched Thomas run away from them. Thomas continued to run, the wind whipping past him, when he suddenly tripped and fell to the ground, rolling to a stop. The boys began to laugh at his fall, talking about it amongst themselves.

Thomas, finally coming to his senses, stared at the large walls in front of him. He got up from his stomach onto his feet, staring at the walls in front of him. Hearing cheers from the group of boys he ran away from, he began to turn around, looking at where he was. Surrounding him, were four walls, and as he turned around, he saw a break in the walls, an opening.

Moments later, he found himself getting thrown into a pit and having the door shut. Once the boys had walked away to continue with their own business, Thomas crawled onto his feet and stared outside at the grasslands. He was particularly drawn to the opening in the walls from earlier, when a large figure walked in front of him. Thomas got scared and stumbled back, falling onto his back, his elbow propping him up. A boy crouched down in front of the gate of the pit, staring at Thomas. The boy was somewhat tall and had dark skin. His head had little to no hair on it. 

“Hey there GreenBean.” The boy said, looking at Thomas, “You’re not gonna run again, okay.” Thomas didn’t reply, already frozen half to death from fear.

“Good.” The boy stood up and unlocked the door and opened it, before crouching in the entrance.

“My name is Alby. Can you tell me a little bit about yourself? Who you are? Where you came from? Anything at all? Alby asked. Thomas looked down and tried to think of anything, but he couldn’t remember. Shaking his head, he replied with a no.

“Can you tell me your name?” Alby asked. Thomas rubbed his hands together, scrunching his eyebrows together.

“I can’t remember anything. Why can’t I remember anything?” Thomas’ panicked voice replied.

“Relax. Relax. It’s normal. It happens to us all.” Alby looked back at the rest of the boys working in the field, before turning back to Thomas.

“You’ll get your name back in a day or two. It’s the one thing they let us keep.” Thomas looked up into Alby’s eyes.

“What is this place?” Thomas asked. Alby smiled and held out a hand to pull Thomas up with.

“Lemme show you.” Alby replied. Thomas, after staring at the hand for a minute, grabbed it and let Alby pull him out of the pit.

Alby began to give Thomas a tour of the grassy field where all the other boys were working.

“We eat here, we sleep here, we grow our own food and we build our own shelter. Whatever we need, the Box provides. The rest is up to us” Alby told Thomas as he began to point things out, explaining along the way.

“The Box?” Thomas said, looking at where Alby had gestured to before.

“Yah. They sent em once a month with fresh supplies and a new Greenie. This month, that’s you. Congratulations” Alby said, looking at Thomas. Thomas looked at Alby before turning back to look at the Box, where he saw a few boys walking around.

“Sent up? By who? Who put us here?” Thomas asked Alby.

“Yah we don’t know.” Alby replied. Thomas was about to ask another question when he heard a voice from behind.

“Hey you alright Alby?” A voice asked. Looking at where the voice came from, Alby let out a small laugh.

“GreenBean, meet Newt. When I’m not around, he’s in charge.” Alby said, while Newt and Thomas shook hands.

“Then it’s a good thing you’re always around then.” Newt replied, before turning to Thomas.

“Look, that was some dash you made earlier. Yeah, for a second there I thought you had the chops to be a Runner. Till you face planted” Next told Thomas.

“Wha… Runner?” Thomas asked, looking between Next and Alby. Alby turned to Newt and gave him instructions.

“Newt, do me a favor. Can you find Chuck?” Newt nodded. Alby patted him on the back and Newt left the two.

“Look, I’m sorry to rush this…” Alby said, as the two walked. Thomas looked back momentarily at Newt’s walking form. Said boy turned around the two met eyes.

Thomas didn’t know how describe the feeling. It was almost as if he had seen this boy, Newt, before, but he couldn’t remember anything. He was called back to reality when Alby grabbed him by the shoulder.

“You came up a little late and we got a lot to do. Got something special planned tonight.” Thomas turned back to face Alby.

“You’ll see.” Alby replied. He led Thomas over to this structure built around a tree and began to climb, stopping to look back at Thomas. 

“Hope you’re not afraid of heights. Let’s go. Come on” Alby replied before continuing his climb. Thomas stared at the structure, questioning Alby, before slowly grabbing the ladder and climbing up. Once Thomas made it to the top, he walked over and stood by the edge, leaning on the railing.

“This is all we’ve got. Worked hard for it.” Alby said to Thomas as the two stared out at the square of land they were in.

“You respect this place and you’ll get along just fine.” Alby said. Thomas continued to stare at the walls, specifically at the opening.

“What’s out there?” Thomas asked, gesturing to the opening between the walls. Alby looked at where Thomas was pointing to before turning back to face the boy.

“We only have three rules. First, do your part. No time for any freeloaders. Second, never harm another Glader. None of this works unless we have trust. And most importantly, never go beyond those walls.” Alby said, looking Thomas deep in the eye.

“You understand me, Greenie?” Alby asked. Thomas didn’t reply, only stared, when he heard a boy call out to Alby. Looking down, Thomas saw a small boy waving up.

“Hey Chuck. Where you been man?” Alby asked. Once the two had climbed down the structure, Chuck escorted Thomas to their sleeping area, where he made Thomas a hammock to sleep in.

“It’s basically the same story for all of us. Wake up in the box, Alby gives us the tour, then here we are.” Chuck replied, as he tightened the ropes on Thomas’s hammock.

“Don’t worry. You’re already doing better than I did. I klunked my pants three times before they got me out of the pit.” Chuck turned around to see Thomas walking off towards the opening in the walls. Seeing where Thomas was heading, Chuck ran after the boy.

“Dude, where are you going?” Chuck asked, trying to hold Thomas back.

“I just wanna see.” Thomas said as the two approached the walls. 

“You can look around all you want. But you had better not go out there.” Chuck replied as the two continued their walk.

“Why not? What’s through there?” Thomas asked, before Chuck stopped him.

“I don’t know. I just know when I’m told. I’m not supposed to leave.” Chuck told Thomas, staring him dead in the eye. The two continued to watch when Thomas saw two boys run out of the opening towards them. As they passed, one of them said hi to Chuck.

“Hey Chuck. New Greenie huh? How’s it feel to be promoted?” One of them asked as the continued to run past them.

“Feels great, Ben.” Chuck replied to the blonde.  

“I thought no one was allowed to leave.” Thomas asked staring back at the two running boys.

“I said we’re not allowed to leave. They’re different. They’re Runners. They know more about the Maze than anyone.” Chuck replied, looking back at the opening.

“Wha… wait what?” Thomas said, catching that last part Chuck had said.

“What?” Chuck asked.

“What? You just said Maze.” Thomas said, look at Chuck, before looking at the opening in the walls.

“What? I did?” Chuck asked, looking a little shaken.

“Yeah.” Thomas replied.

“Hey where are you going? What are you doing?” Chuck asked as Thomas began to walk closer to the opening in the walls.

“I’m just going to take a look.” Thomas told him.

“I told you you can’t. No one leaves. Especially not now. It’s not safe.” Chuck said, lookin back at the inside of the Maze.

“Okay. I’m not going to go.” Thomas said, taking a few steps closer to see what was there, when he was shoved over by the same boy that had pulled him out of the box.

“We gotta stop meeting like this Greenie.” Thomas kicked at the boy’s feet trying to get away.

“Okay. Calm calm calm.” The boy said, trying to calm Thomas down.

“Don’t touch me.” Hearing Thomas’s voice, the other boys saw the commotion and began to to run towards the scene.

“Take it easy. Take it easy.” The boy tried to calm Thomas down, but it wasn’t working.

“Just relax.” The boy said. Thomas looked around to see many of the boys running over.

“What the hell is wrong with you guys?” Thomas asked, whipping his head back and forth among the boys, staring at them.

“Just calm down, alright man?” Newt told Thomas, slowly approaching the boy.

“No. Why won’t you tell me what’s out there?” Thomas asked in a panicked voice.

“We’re trying to protect you man.” Alby told him.

“It’s for your own good.” Newt added.

“You guys just can’t keep me here.” Thomas yelled back.

“We can’t let you leave.” Alby responded, holding a hand out to calm Thomas down.

“Why not?” Thomas asked. He was cut off by a loud cranking sound. All the boys in front of him turned their heads to look behind him. Turning around, Thomas felt a huge gust of wind blow in their direction. Unlike the others, who turned away, Thomas looked straight ahead at the Maze entrance.

“What the hell?” Thomas whispered, before jumping back when another loud sound rang. Walking a few steps back, Thomas noticed that the Maze entrance was closing in on itself.

“Next time, I’m gonna let you leave.” The boy from earlier said once the Maze entrance was sealed, before walking away to continue what he was doing earlier. While the other boys went off to do their own things, Alby stepped forwards toward Thomas.

“Welcome to the Glade.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  

In a room filled with high tech machinery, sat a group of individuals, each of them at a computer screen. Each of them was wearing a white uniform. In the center of the room, was a tall blonde woman, also donning a white uniform.

“He’s been successfully integrated. We will prepare for Teresa to go next. Begin procedures for the last one.” The lady commanded. Around her, a few of the people began to tap on the computer screens, as they began to change the pattern of the Maze.

In the center of the room, two females sat side by side as they watched the events of the trials through the cameras provided by the Beetle Blades. One of the them was tall and rather pale. She had charcoal black hair, pale blue eyes and freckles spotted over her nose and cheeks. The one sitting to her left was slightly tanner and shorter. She had deep blue eyes and raven hair. What stood out about her was the streak of white that framed her face, covering her right eye.

"Teresa…” Teresa turned to face the girl sitting on her left. She was staring at the live feed of the Maze, where she could see the boys walking away from the now-closed Maze doors.

“When are you being sent into the Maze?” The girl asked as she turned to face Teresa. Teresa could see the haunted look in the girl’s eye.

“Soon. The Erasing will happening in afew hours.” The younger girl leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and took a deep breath.

“K…no… Kagome” Teresa said, calling Kagome by her real name. Kagome flinched when she heard real name. Opening her eyes, she turned to look at Teresa.

"Don’t call me that Teresa. You know that.” Kagome told the girl, her cold voice loud enough only for the two of them to hear.

“I know that. But I need you to listen, now more than ever.” Kagome raised her eyebrow, waiting for Teresa to continue.

“Once the Erasing happens, I won’t remember anything. So this is the last time I will get to see you. I need you to know that you will always be my friend, no matter what you do.” Teresa started.

“You’ll see me again, when you make it out of the Maze.” Kagome cut Teresa off.

“That’s not the point, Kagome.” Once again, Kagome flinched at the sound of her name.

“I know that. I know what I have to do. I’ve been bloody doing it for the last three years.” Kagome bit out.

“I know tha-“ Teresa was cut off by the head of the group, the tall blonde, from earlier.

“Teresa, we need to start your preparations. Please proceed to the lab.” The head of the group told them.

“Of course Ava. Mind if K sends me off?” Teresa asked. Ava nodded before walking off to talk with another scientist.

“Let’s go.” Kagome said, standing from her seat. She pushed her hair behind her shoulders, letting it cascade down her back, making sure the thick white strand covered her face. Teresa reached over and grabbed Kagome’s hand. The younger girl stared up at Teresa before the two started walking off to the lab.

“Promise me you’ll come back to me.” Kagome asked Teresa.

“K…”

“NO! You don’t understand Teresa. I can’t bear to see another person go through the Erasing again. I’ve been in more than 40 Erasings, and each one gets harder and harder. Newt, Alby, Gally, Minho, Chuck. Now, even Thomas is gone.” Kagome choked out, gripping Teresa’s hand tightly.

“Please Teresa. I’m begging you.” Kagome said. Teresa nodded, pulling Kagome into a tight hug. No tears fell out of Kagome’s eyes. Her eyes held the same haunted look they had for the past three years.

“I’ll watch over you.” Teresa barely managed to hear Kagome’s final words before two lab assistants pulled Teresa away to start preparations. Kagome watched sadly as Teresa was taken into the lab.

Teresa would be the last one, the one to trigger the end of the Maze and the trials itself. And Kagome had to watch it behind the walls amongst her fellow Creators, the makers of the Maze.

As she walked back to her chair, Kagome had flashbacks of when all her other friends had vanished into the Maze, one by one. She remembered seeing their faces as they were placed inside the glass chamber, their looks of hatred, shock, fear, but most of all, betrayal.

Kagome bit her lip, drawing blood, as she sat down in her seat and stared at the live camera footage of inside the Maze. Just as she was about to look at the other camera feeds, a hand rested on her shoulder. Turning around, she faced Ava Paige.

“Kagome.” Kagome gritted her teeth as she nodded.

“Your scheduled injection needs to be done.” Ava beckoned one of the ladies behind her. The woman walked over, holding a tray. Kagome stared at the tray with fear, though she didn’t show it. On the tray, there were a pair of gloves, a needle and a small tube of liquid.

“Would you like to go to a separate room?” Kagome nodded her head.

“Have someone bring me a laptop later. And make sure to call me before Teresa is sent into the Maze.” Kagome told Ava before walking off to her personal room, followed by the lady. Once the two of them were in the room, Kagome shut the door and shrugged her white jacket off, leaving her with a tight white tang top. Sitting on her bed, she reclined against the pillows and chained her right arm to the metal bed frame.

“I’m ready.” Kagome told the lady. The lady set the tray down on the bedside table. Grabbing Kagome’s chained arm, she turned it over so the crook of her elbow was facing up. Taking the needle off the tray, the lady uncapped it and drew the liquid into the needle.

“I’m sorry.” The lady told Kagome, before inserting the needle into Kagome’s arm. Immediately the serum took affect. Blue and purple violent veins before to form around the sport where the liquid was injected. The lady had left the room, taking the tray and needle, leaving Kagome on her bed. Kagome’s body began to writhe as the serum filtered into her blood.

“Shuck it.” Kagome bit out as her body began to thrash. As her vision blacked out, Kagome remembered when she had first met Teresa.

 

_'Kagome?’ Kagome looked up at Ava, who was gesturing to a girl that looked like her, only significantly paler._

_‘This is Teresa. She’ll be working with you. Show her the ropes. We can have Thomas introduce her to the others later.’ Kagome nodded. Beckoning Teresa to follow, she gave her a tour of the building before showing her to her work area._

_‘Why are you working for WCKD?’ Teresa asked her._

' _Why am I? I don’t have a choice.’ Kagome told her, as she looked down a hallway where the two of them could hear sounds of laughter and yells coming from. She sat down in her seat and pulled up the camera feed of the dorm room where numerous boys were chatting about. Her eyes were particularly drawn to one._

_‘Everyone has a choice though.’ Teresa told her as she sat down in her seat._

_‘Not always, Teresa. Not when the world makes you different from the rest. Not when others use you to get what they want’_

 

A couple of hours had passed when Kagome finally came to. Groaning, she reached over and unchained herself from her bed, rubbing her sore muscles. Her muscles were spasming ever so slightly as she swung her feet over the bed.

“Bloody hell.” Kagome raised her hand up to her head, feeling a headache come through when she saw the veins. Retracting her hand from her head, she stared at the violent array of veins that the serum had caused on her arm. Reaching over to her bedside table, she grabbed the Grief Serum injector left by the lady from earlier, and injected it into her arm, letting the liquid course through her veins. The muscle spasms and pain hadn’t disappeared, but the lines were beginning to fade. It would take a day or two before they were completely gone again.

Just as Kagome stood up, there was a knock on her door, before it swung open. Ava walked into the room.

“We were able to extract more data from you once again. You will undergo another inject in two days. Come along, Teresa is about to undergo the Erasing.” Kagome walked behind Ava as the woman led her to the lab where Teresa was about to lose her memories of everything but her name.

Once they had arrived, they walked into the observation room, where there was a glass window that showed everything that was happening in the lab. For the next 30 minutes, Kagome was subject to hearing Teresa’s screams as the doctors began the first part of Erasing. She clenched her hands into fists, her nails leaving marks in her palm.

After they were done, the doctors had put Teresa into a comatose state, they took off their masks and cleaned up the area before taking Teresa into a side room where she would stay for the next day until it was time for her to complete the Erasing and enter the Maze.

Kagome had left the observation room and went back to her personal room. Shutting the door, she got onto her bed and grabbed her laptop, opening the live Maze feed. She saw the boys currently having a little event, a fire going and wrestling matches occurring in the ring. Switching feeds, she continued to look at the different views of the subjects before she stopped on one of the feeds.

Kagome felt a tear run down her cheek. On the screen, she saw Thomas and Newt talking as the sat against a log, away from the fire and crowd of partying boys.

“Thomas. Newt.” Kagome whispered as she watched over the conversation the two boys had. Thoughts rushed through her head as Thomas began to question Newt about the Maze.

 

_“He saved your life today." Newt said looking at Thomas in the eye._

_"Trust me, the Maze is a dangerous place.” Newt raised a glass of a drink and drank from it._

_“We’re trapped here, aren’t we?” Thomas asked as he stared out at the maze walls._

_“For the moment.” Newt replied._

 

They didn’t have much time left, she thought. Teresa entering the Maze would trigger the ending of the Maze. After that, it would be a survival game, to see who makes it successfully past the Maze trials.

Kagome gasped in pain as the veins on her arms pulsed with pain. Gritting her teeth, she waited until the spasms and pain was gone. Once the spasms and pain had resided, she turned to look again at the camera feed to see Newt gesturing to the changing of the Maze. Her patience snapped when she saw his brush his fingers on his calf. Kagome’s breath came in short gasps as she was taken back three years ago when Newt had first entered the Maze and the events leading up to his slight limp. She remembered the exact moment when Newt had jumped off, how she screamed and tried to get to him, how she got by 10 other WCKD guards before they had tranquilized her and kept her sedated until they knew Newt was going to survive.

'I can’t do this anymore… I can’t.’ Kagome thought to herself. She began to look around her room, looking for something to send as a warning to the Gladers. Scrambling to her feet, she left the laptop on the pillow while she went to scour her desk area and closet.

Moments later, Kagome came across a small video camera that she had made long ago. It was a small rectangular object with a few buttons. She stared at it, turning her head to the camera feed and back to the camera in her hands. Steeling her thoughts, she activated the soundproof shield around her room and set the camera on her desk. Pressing the record button, she sat down in her seat and waited for it to start recording.

"Hello Gladers. You’re probably wondering who am I or how I got this to you. Unfortunately, I have to cut this short before someone comes. You need to find your way out of the Maze as soon as possible. You’ve had three years, but time is running out. Teresa, the girl that was sent up, has triggered the end of the Maze. I’m sure you understand what that means. Find a way out of the Maze before it destroys you all. Time is running out.” Before Kagome finished recording, she gave a sad smile towards the camera. Tears were running down her cheeks.

“I hope to see all of you once again. Please survive, I’m begging you.” Kagome hit the end button and sagged in her seat. Memories hit her hard as she remembered their looks of betrayal when they had seen her on the other side of the glass chambers. Kagome un-did the soundproof shield and stood up from her seat. Grabbing the recording device, she slipped it into her pocket and got into her bed. Drawing the covers over her, she let a last thought run through her mind before going to sleep.

“If I’m not going into the Maze as a Glader, you can bet that I’ll go in to help the boys find a way out. Even if it means, I’ll suffer the consequences.”


End file.
